


I'll Be Home for Christmas, If Only In My Dreams

by bananafishings



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 12 Days of Banana Fish-Mas, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Romantic Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananafishings/pseuds/bananafishings
Summary: A collection of random one-shots and drabbles for the 12 Days of Banana Fish-mas.





	1. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Shorter get closer during the Christmas season.

Shorter had insisted that Ash didn’t have to give him a gift for Christmas. 

See, in the week before Christmas, Shorter had caved in and gave Ash his present early.

“You’re gonna love me so much when you see it dude. Well, more than you already do.” Shorter had told him.

“Idiot. You know you really didn’t have to get me anything.” Ash protested, holding the wrapped box in his hands.

“I know that! But I saw them, and I just knew that you would love them. I have good taste huh?”

Shorter was right. 

The present that Ash opened revealed a shiny new pair of red converse. The hi-top originals that Ash always wanted to own were now right in front of him. 

“Shorter, how did you know? I… thank you.” Ash said, at a loss for words.

“I pay attention! More than I let on. But hey, it’s no problem. Don’t feel like you have to get me a gift too alright?” 

“Shorter, I swear you better let me pay you back. Or else.”

The taller of the two just laughed and waved off Ash’s concerns the rest of the day, insisting that he just keep the gift.

...

So on the day of Christmas, of course Ash had went ahead and bought Shorter a gift anyway.

“Hey Shorter.” Ash says as soon as he arrives and enters Shorter’s place, wearing the red converse. Shorter notices with pride but he doesn't comment on it.

“Hmm? What's up?” Shorter asks.

“I got you something.” He brought out the bag, not having had time to wrap the gift.

“Aww come on, I told you that you didn’t have to give me anything back.” Shorter says, but still accepting the bag.

“You didn’t have to get me anything in the first place either. So we’re even.” Ash says, and well, Shorter couldn’t argue with that logic.

When Shorter reached inside the bag and pulled it out, he smiled.

Ash breaths out a sigh of relief. 

He wasn’t sure of he had bought the right thing. He never really had bought anyone else a present before. Never really had the need to.

So he wasn’t entirely sure if the sunglasses he had bought were the right gift.

They just seemed so much like Shorter and his style, that he trusted his instincts and bought them.

Turns out he was right to trust them.

Shorter smiles wide as he puts them on, despite it not being the least bit sunny inside the small apartment.

“I love them! Totally me, right?” Shorter says, and Ash can actually agree that yeah, they really did seem like Shorter.

“Of course. They look ridiculous.” Ash says, the hint of a smile on his face.

“Hey!” Shorter protests, but he doesn’t take them off the rest of the night.


	2. Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Eiji have a warm surprise waiting for them at home.

“Hurry Eiji!” 

“I’m running as fast as I can! Just go without me Ash!”

Ash can’t leave Eiji behind. Not like this.

Not with the rain falling faster by the minute, and getting heavier by the sound of it.

“It’s okay, we’re almost there. Just, hold on!” Ash yells, grabbing onto Eiji’s hand so that they run in sync, going as fast as they can to their apartment.

They’re absolutely soaked and dripping by the time they get there, but Eiji isn’t letting go of Ash’s hand. So Ash doesn’t mind it all that much.

Before Ash opens the door he asks Eiji, “Think it’s about time that we break in the new fireplace in here?”

Eiji laughs and shakes his head, spilling water all over the doormat. “I think it’s time, yeah.”

They both were not expecting the sight that greeted them once they stepped inside. 

For one thing, the fireplace was already lit and roaring, warming up the entire place. 

What was even stranger was that Kong and Bones were on the couch right in front of the fireplace; cuddling together and sleeping soundly. This actually happened a lot whenever they were together these days.

The strangest thing of us was Shorter in the kitchen, cooking. Whistling and offering no explanation and instead just greeting Ash and Eiji with a warm hello.

“What the hell is going on. Why are you all in our apartment?” Ash says.

“Oh, did Eiji not tell you?” Shorter says, going back to flipping pancakes. 

“Wait, Eiji what didn’t you tell me?” 

Eiji looks only a little sheepish. “Ah. Oh. Sorry Ash, I forgot to tell you that I gave an extra key to Shorter. Just in case…” 

He says, and Ash looks like he's going to protest so Eiji gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. Ash immediately relaxing and making Eiji giggle.

“So yeah! I just was dropping by to see if the key worked, and those two were with me. Then it started raining, and well, you know.” Shorter offers as an explanation.

Ash just sighs.

But later he and Eiji are wrapped up against each other on some warm blankets on the floor in front of the fireplace. Kong and Bones are excitedly laughing and talking, and Shorter is joining them on the floor after he finishes up in the kitchen.

Ash supposes that he's okay with them all coming over more often.


End file.
